


One Piece PETs: Sleepwear (Luffy and Zoro's POV)

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [247]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The guys give their two cents on their girls' sleepwear. Takes place post-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: Sleepwear (Luffy and Zoro's POV)

**One Piece PETs: Sleepwear (Luffy and Zoro's POV)**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This magnificent gem of a series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Luffy's POV*****

 

What kind of sleepwear do I like seeing Nami wear?

 

Well, I like to see where things look kinda loose on her. Not anything too bulky, though, like a large shirt on her. That just hides everything.

 

What I like is to see her wear anything that's see-through. You know, like one of those silk gowns with a bra and panties set underneath.

 

I also like it when she wears those babydolls, or whatever you call 'em. They look really cute on her!

 

"Thank you, baby!"

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Nami kisses Luffy on the cheek*

 

"Shishishi!!!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Aww, I love her.

 

"And I love you, too."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Now where was I? Oh, yeah!

 

Nami's babydolls are cute!

 

Uh...what else is there?

 

Hmm...well, she wears really sexy lingerie. You know, like that lacy stuff and those little windows on the bra?

 

I like those. Especially the babydolls with the peek-a-boo holes on the cups. Easier access to her boobs.

 

"You just love my cans, don't you?"

 

"What can I say? They're big, they're luscious, and just downright sexy."

 

"Why thank you, Gummy Monkey!"

 

*Nami kisses Luffy on his cheek*

 

Sweet, right?

 

I think she is.

 

Anyway, I like when she wears flannel pajamas. Yes, I said "flannel". Can't always dress sexy. It's nice to go casual! Ask anybody!

 

"It sure is!"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

*Kumi yips*

 

"Oh, hey girls! ...Wait, what are you doing here? You should be in bed."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"We're not tired."

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

"Oh, boy. Well, I guess you could stay with me for a bit."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Yay!"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

"But listen, I'm gonna cover your ears, okay?"

 

"Why?"

 

"Just because."

 

"Okay."

 

"And cover Kumi's ears, too."

 

*Aika covers Kumi's ears*

 

"Like this?"

 

"Yeah."

 

*Luffy covers Aika's ears*

 

Okay, back to sleep clothing matters.

 

Nami has a lot of satin robes that she likes to wear. Nice and loose-fitting on her, too.

 

Sometimes she'd wear nothing underneath, which I like. Makes it more fun, that way, know what I mean?

 

Oh, and she has a lot of peig-new-as? What do you call them?

 

" _Peignoirs_ , Luffy."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

"Thanks."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

They're really flowy.

 

I also like her in nightgowns. She has a lot of them, and they make her look kinda fancy!

 

"Thank you, Lulu- _chan_!"

 

"You're welcome! Shishishi!"

 

Okay, what else do I like?

 

Uh...hmmm...

 

Well...I just like how they all make her look hot. I mean, seriously, Nami looks good in anything!

 

"You know it."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

*Nami snaps her fingers*

 

"Shishishishi! Good one!"

 

"What? I didn't hear you!"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

"Don't worry about it, Aika."

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"What?!"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

_"What did he say?!"_

 

(A/N: Kumi.)

 

Anyhoo, what else is there? Uh...hmm...maybe that's it?

 

Guess you can take this one, Zoro.

 

"Glad to."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

*****Zoro's POV*****

 

Okay, so here goes.

 

I like when Robin wears anything sexy, particularly something pretty revealing. Like lingerie. Something lacy in particular. Like, say...a teddy?

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

"Of course, Zoro."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

*Zoro blushes and clears his throat*

 

    Right, anyway, Robin wore this really sexy teddy on my birthday that I really liked. And I mean REALLY liked. Her hair was done up in a nice style, she wore makeup, and she just looked _fantastic_.

 

"Thank you, Tiger."

 

"You're welcome, Robin."

 

*Robin kisses Zoro's cheek*

 

Love that woman.

 

Anyway, what else?

 

"What about her nightgowns?"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

Oh, yeah. Robin has a lot of those, since they're the only thing her boobs can fit into. Seriously, though. Her jugs are huge.

 

She's a J-Cup. Yes, that size exists. Look it up. I know it doesn't sound possible, but it does.

 

Even so, they make her look _great_. I might sound like the cook for saying this, but it's the truth.

 

"Why thank you, Tiger."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"No problem."

 

(Zoro.)

 

She also likes to tease me with her see-through nightgowns. I mean, my god...!

 

You can see everything. And I mean _everything_.

 

Her boobs, her plump ass, every curve on her gorgeous body...making me hard just thinking about it.

 

...Umm...pardon me, I'll be right back.

 

*****Short break brought to you by Yoko punching Kamina (A Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann reference)*****

 

Ahh...much better.

 

Anyway, Robin has a pair of Sylvester PJs. She loves Sylvester. If anyone laughs, I'll kick your ass.

 

*Silence*

 

That's what I thought.

 

Now then, Robin has some robes that she likes to wear. Those satin robes, know what I mean?

 

The kind that she likes to wear when she's in the mood. And I mean REALLY in the mood.

 

"Down, Tiger."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Sorry. Can't help it."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Your libido rivals that of a lion's."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"Shouldn't you be baking cookies?"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"Already baked them."

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"Yummy!"

 

(A/N: Aika.)

 

*Sanji pets Aika*

 

Oy...

 

"Relax, I'm going."

 

*Sanji leaves*

 

Good riddance.

 

Now to get back my sexy fiancee and her sexy sleepwear.

 

*Robin chuckles*

 

"Oh, Zoro."

 

(A/N: Robin.)

 

"Yeah, I know. I'm ridiculous."

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

"You got that right!"

 

(A/N: Sanji.)

 

"Shut up!!"

 

(A/N: Zoro.)

 

Damn fox. Has to ruin everything.

 

At any rate, sometimes she'd sleep in her bra and underwear, and hell...she'd even sleep in the buff.

 

...What? It gets really hot at night.

 

I'm sure other people do the same.

 

"I know Nami and I do!"

 

(A/N: Luffy.)

 

"Especially in summer climates."

 

(A/N: Nami.)

 

Yeah.

 

Anyway, I guess that covers everything. G'night, everybody.

 

*Zoro falls asleep*

**Author's Note:**

> Now it's the guys' turn! :D


End file.
